


side by side and hand in hand

by whynothulk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Gen, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynothulk/pseuds/whynothulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A więc siedzą tak razem w Impali, ramię w ramię, ze splecionymi dłońmi i czekają, aż pochłonie ich ciemność.</p>
            </blockquote>





	side by side and hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [side by side and hand in hand;](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980647) by [Remy (iamremy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/Remy). 



Ziemia brzmi, jakby próbowała rozpaść się na kawałki, podłoże trzęsie się i dygocze pod nimi. Dean zna strach; jest on wytatuowany na jego skórze i wyryty w kościach, ale to coś nowego. To nie demony czy anioły, lub wilkołaki, ani cokolwiek, z czym wcześniej mieli do czynienia.  To nie ich pierwszy demon czy apokalipsa, to coś starszego niż wszystkie rzeczy, z którymi walczą na co dzień, coś mroczniejszego i bardziej niebezpiecznego, i _przerażającego_.

Sam trzęsie się delikatnie obok brata, z twarzą bladą jak papier i Dean nie musi patrzeć na swoje odbicie w lusterku, żeby wiedzieć, że wygląda dokładnie tak samo. Pomimo hałasu i _ryku_ na zewnątrz Impali słyszy bicie swojego serca, głośne i nierówne, i wystraszone, krew przepływa i pulsuje w jego uszach, i tylko sprawia, że ma jeszcze większą chęć ucieczki.

Usta Sama owijają się wokół jego imienia i choć Dean go nie słyszy, rozumie przesłanie doskonale. Sam boi się tak samo jak on, nawet, jeśli wie mniej o tym, co się dzieje. Nie widzą niczego poza wnętrzem samochodu; wszystko jest czarne i zamglone, i głośne, i Winchesterowie mają wrażenie że zanurzeni są w bezdennej pustce, i nie wiedzą, jak się wydostać. Wydaje się, że nie ma tam nawet światła; tylko Sam i Dean w swoim samochodzie, podczas gdy wszystko inne zdecydowało przestać istnieć.

Trzęsąca się dłoń Deana odnajduje zimne i wilgotne palce Sama, i ściskają się tak mocno, że Dean czuje jakby jego kości się łamały i wie, że Sam czuje to samo. Jednak żaden z nich nie cofa ręki, ani nawet nie okazuje bólu. To największe pocieszenie na jakie Dean może liczyć i jest za nie niezmiernie wdzięczny: za to, że Sam żyje i jest tuż przy nim, tak, jak zawsze powinno być. Jest w środku niego miejsce, tuż pod żebrami i przy sercu, które jest Samem i niczym innym, i Dean wie jak to jest, gdy owe miejsce jest puste. Oddałby cały świat, tak, jak już wiele razy w przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości, żeby nie czuć tego bólu, tej czarnej dziury, łamiącej agonii bez brata u boku.

Śmierci już nie ma, tak samo jak i Znamienia, i coś starszego, bardziej niebezpiecznego i potężnego niż cokolwiek wcześniej właśnie wydostało się na wolność. Dean uważa, że jeśli jest to cena za posiadanie Sama, to jest gotów zrobić to znów tysiąc, milion, bilion razy, dopóki wszechświat się nie skończy i nie pozostawi za sobą niczego prócz połamanych kości i pyłu na wietrze.

Skrzeczenie staje się głośniejsze gdy sam środek Ciemności ich pochłania, i Sam odruchowo przysuwa się bliżej, tak, że ich kolana się stykają, dłonie złączone i palce splątane, i mimo wszystko ich serca biją synchronicznie, tak, jak zawsze powinny - tylko oni, ramię w ramię, bez względu na to, co się stanie. W gardle Deana tworzy się duża gula, której nie jest w stanie przełknąć, ale i tak próbuje.

\- Sammy, zamknij oczy - mówi delikatnie i tym razem w jego głosie rozbrzmiewa o wiele więcej miłości i czułości niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Nie pozwalają one strachowi i desperacji wygrać.

Jego brat wykonuje polecenie, zaciska oczy i przylega jeszcze ciaśniej do Deana, ciepły i cały, i _żywy_ , i Dean nie może powstrzymać się i wtula się w niego, jakby próbował złączyć ich ciała w jedno, ukryć Sama w tej przestrzeni pod żebrami i przy sercu.

A więc siedzą tak razem w Impali, ramię w ramię, ze splecionymi dłońmi i czekają, aż pochłonie ich ciemność.

 


End file.
